maidenrosefandomcom-20200215-history
Chapter 03
This is the third chapter of the Maiden Rose manga. Overview In a memory Klaus tells Claudia he is leaving. Present day a raid takes place that Klaus and Yamamoto get caught up in and Taki is at the front line, holding the defence searching then finding Klaus. Deciding to hold the line and fight the enemy retreats. With Taki remaining emotionally distant around Klaus, he takes this out on Taki in his cabin with Yamamoto on the way to thank him for saving his life. Complete Summary Klaus remembers his sister Claudia’s reaction, asking to her visibly surprised face whether she is shocked. Detailing further, he explains that he is moving abroad for someone six years his junior, from a foreign country and he wants him so much that he will throw away everything. Crestfallen, Claudia simply calls Klaus an idiot and that if he looks down on himself like that, he will end up despising him too. Embracing him, and telling that what Klaus has discovered is something that cannot be helped, she bids her brother goodbye and to take care of himself so he does not have any regrets.Pages 1-2 Thinking that some people are like flowers whose sweetness one cannot defy, Klaus vividly recalls raising Taki into the air. Clad in his ceremonial garb, Taki remarked on Klaus’s gold eyes and told him that he should be his knight.Page 3 A map shows the nation of Eurote and how four and a half centuries ago it expanded its territory across the North of the continent through large scale warfare. Its advantage in resources was used to overwhelm the smaller countries in its vicinity and annex them. Their incursions only ceased when various western countries formed an alliance. It is further explained that at that time, unlike the so called “allies” Eurote subordinated, they managed to escape the ravages of war. If they also kneeled and sought Eurote’s patronage what would be the end result? Concluding that they would be dispossessed of their land, their culture. They will not engage in such unsightly behavior for anyone.Page 5 On the battlefield, Taki calls for Klaus though radio, asking where he is and to answer him. Being told there is no response on the other frequency either, then men alongside Taki within his tank think maybe Klaus went out without his wireless. If so he would not be able to answer with his location. Artillery is confirmed, wireless calibration will be completed shortly. The tank is prepared as a man brings Taki a phone box; it is the landline from headquarters.Page 6 The security detachment reports that they have determined the enemy’s direction of attack. They are passing to the left of Proskurov and penetration will occur at site 204. Taki is informed that basically that is from the national borders straight through to their location. They receive orders via phone to withdraw from their forward position prior to commencement of enemy fire, and to await further orders per drill manual at the main encampment. They are deemed unwise orders, and Taki states his view with respect if they bend to enemy pressure and retreat now it will energise the other side and their own troop morale will only deteriorate. In that situation a rear position would be impossible to hold. Taki would rather they did not withdraw and intends to stand fast at this location.Page 7 Taking a moment, the commander sinisterly laughs to himself to the confusion of those surrounding him. Finding it entertaining, the true stature of the empire’s military personnel. He considers it was well said, and for commander Reizen to go ahead and have it his way. Pulling down the hatch Taki prepares the tanks with the soldiers in his division ready with signal book updates, wireless statuses are also clear. Reserve battalions are ordered to have radio silence, all other units are to set their radios to standby, nothing is to be revealed to the enemy. Asked if he should continue calling on Klaus’s channel, Taki affirms with a please, before receiving news on where Klaus went.Pages 8-9 A vehicle carrying members of the attacking army notice Klaus on his motorbike approach from behind, and with that also based on his appearance, they assume it is a courier on their side. A soldier asks what is it, whether it is a change in operations. To his surprise, Klaus pulls his gun on them and fires into the car resulting in the fuel pouring out. Apologizing, Klaus does not have time to take them prisoner before Haruki who was travelling with him brings over a wireless radio he found. Yamamoto is asked if he can work it, he can. Klaus tells him to abandon the stuff in the sidecar of the motorbike, asking if he knows how to connect the battery as well.Pages 9-10 The soldiers held at gun point label him a damn dog, another asking why he would side with a bunch of Orientals, has he surrendered his Saxon pride completely. Firing a shot near the soldier’s helmet, Klaus has had enough of listening to their insults. It would be rather unfortunate if they too had to throw away everything over someone they met by chance.Pages 11 The two children confirm with Taki that they have seen Klaus. Apologizing they say they were arguing, that cadet Yamamoto left town with him. As they were coming back on the train they saw them heading down the highway on Klaus’s motorbike.Page 12 Descending from his tank, Taki tells them it was good that they told him. Replying to them he is not angry, there is nothing to apologize for. they will definitely bring them both back here and then they can apologise where it is needed, and mend things with their friend. Back inside the tank, they know by now the whereabouts on where they would be, right in front of the enemy flank. Asked whether they should modify their tactics, Taki takes a moment to firmly reply no. Informing all channels that this is channel one “Murakumo”, guns are ordered to 11 o’clock at the intersection with their defensive area, their goal is to drive the enemy back.Pages 13-14 Soldiers note bombardment has commenced, and respond with obstructive fire. Klaus realises it has started with him and Haruki nearby with the latter trying to make radio contact; he manages to reach the front lines. There is a huge flash of light upon them as Taki thinks that any pullback now would set off a panic, becoming a rout where the troops would crumble. Ordering a change in direction, Taki decides momentum would only increases the enemy’s strength. With them now visible before them, they must be the ones to hunt them as Taki commands tank fire. A next volley is ordered; there are allied infantry beyond 50 meters. Thinking Klaus would avoid the gunfire and return to headquarters safely, Taki instructs the tank to fire again, and then to prepare the next round. Dryly noting it looks like they will be needing the ventilator with smoke within the tank, there is an incoming transmission on channel 307.Pages 14-17 Assuming it is Klaus, Taki asks where he is. With noise on the other side he cannot hear and says to turn up the output. He hears someone call for someone to help them, the captain got hurt protecting him. Klaus is face down on the ground with Haruki communicating. Demanding to know where they are right now, they are on their way to the front line. Haruki replies there is explosions all around them but through the smoke he realises enemy troops have found them. Taki hears a cry through the radio, having a more serious effect on Taki when it is followed by gunshots. As they register they may have just heard them being killed, Klaus speaks asking if his master can hear him, sorry he is late.Pages 17-21 Having shot dead the enemy soldiers, Klaus says he will head over now and to please take charge of Haruki for him. Arriving, he is dropped off inside Taki’s tank. Klaus remarks with that all done, the combat will be easy. Taki raises that he brought a kid on the battlefield, Klaus replies he will take his lecture later. Solemnly noting that he is injured, Klaus dismisses it as nothing and Taki asks if he should believe it. Klaus answer yes and now he wants Taki to show him his passion, to hear his voice. Then he will be his sword and destroy anything that is in his way, that is the reason he came here.Pages 21-23 Taki uses the radio to call for everyone to stake everything and follow him. Rallying them further he guides them to not lose sight of him, return violation for violation and crush the savage invasion. Those who can hear his voice are tasked to hold their ground and annihilate the enemy, seize back what they have lost.Page 24 Ending the message, Taki tells Klaus to not get separated from him, neither go beyond his hands reach. As his knight, the one who governs Klaus’s fate is Taki.Page 25 At a command post, tanks corps and infantry are to preserve the defensive line. Plans are made to deploy engineers beyond the 800-metre mark to expedite bunker construction. The consideration whether they should prepare a second attack wave formation is rejected. The intention is to exhaust the enemy and drive them into their arms, then shoot them down. They discuss Taki, that the intensity in his rallying calls defies their imagination. The answer is it is as expected of the son of that woman, there is no denying that he has her blood. They visualise Taki’s mother and imagining Taki on the battlefield they consider him powerful, superbly violent and dangerous.Pages 25-28 Yamamoto remains with Taki within the tank as the battle comes to an end and they note the enemy is retreating. Yamamoto asked by a nearby soldier about his experience but Taki says it is not over despite this respite. They notice Klaus arrive who says he is home, but with others around Taki can only commend him on his good work. He turns his attention to issue orders for all to recover any injured still on the battlefield and prepare for transport to base immediately. Finally Taki directs Yamamoto’s attention from Klaus elsewhere when he calls to him, as he decides those with only minor injuries should assist with aid and transport until the relief units arrive.Pages 27-30 Those maintaining the line are to stay focused as Yamamoto is helped off the tank by another soldier, this is still the battlefield. This leaves Taki alone in the tank with Klaus facing the opposite way on the ground. The tanks moves on leaving Klaus as he says to himself if that is all Taki has to say.Pages 30-32 At division headquarters, Haruki’s friends are relieved to see him. They ask if he is okay and not hurt as they are amazed to hear he rode in a tank. Yamamoto asks where Klaus is; Klaus got hurt because of him. They did see the captain talking to Taki after the unit hand over, and a man overhears that maybe Taki and Klaus went back to Klaus’s room.Page 32 Taki is on the ground as Klaus says sorry that they have to do it in his dirty little shower, but he will not be able to sleep if he does not have him. Taki dismisses it saying give him a break and Klaus responds by turning the shower on. Taki is still in his clothes and Klaus keeps it running since this way if he yells no one will hear it, although he knows Taki would not call anyone, anyway.Page 33 If he did that would ruin Taki’s reputation, if everyone knew that after the battle, the Division Commander goes back to his subordinate’s room to be with his subordinate and on the receiving end. Klaus pulls Taki’s shirt off and asks him what is wrong, he is silent again like always. He asks in that case Taki will let him do whatever he wants. Taki says fine do what he likes, he can ridicule him all he wants but no matter how much Klaus mocks him, Taki still won’t be his “woman”.Pages 34-35 As Klaus see’s him glare at him he decides that is okay then, let’s see how much he is really up to before ordering Taki to suck him. As he grips his hair Klaus demands that he do it properly, then holding Taki's face and looking into it as he does so.Pages 35-38 After, it is remembered that Klaus also held Taki’s face before in their ceremonial wear and as they went to kiss, Taki struck his hand away. It is remembered that Taki ordered him to know his place and reminded of this and seeing Taki before him, Klaus takes a hold of his hair again and instructs him to keep going.Pages 39-40 Whilst this occurs, elsewhere Yamamoto is asked if he is going to see captain Klaus. He is, thinking Klaus might not be asleep yet and he wants to express his gratitude for saving his life properly with a ceremonial gun he has.Page 41 Characters * Klaus von Wolfstadt * Claudia (Klaus's memory of her) * Taki Reizen * Yamamoto Images References Chapter Navigation Category:Manga Category:Hyakujitsu no Bara Chapters